The pyrazolo[4,3-c]quinolin-3-ones of formula I, and pharmaceutical compositions thereof, have been disclosed as psychoactive agents in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,870, Life Sciences 30, 363-372 (1982), and J. Med. Chem. 25, 337 (1982). Illustrative of the state of the art, is the anorectic activity disclosed for inosine in Science 217, 77 (1982), and disclosed for 1-N-alkyl-pyrazolidin-3-ones in European Patent Application No. 35,270.
The compounds of formula I have been found to possess anorectic (appetite suppressant) effects without or with only minimal overt side effects, and are thus unexpectedly useful anorectic agents for controlling and reducing food intake, appetite and body weight (e.g. in obesity) in mammals.